Actions Speak Louder
by The Mushroom Fairy
Summary: Geddoe makes a silent confession in the dark. Complete.


"Why are you still awake?" Ace murmured, unsure of why he himself had been roused from sleep. He'd awakened for no apparent reason, and then caught the glint of moonlight shining in his lover's eye. He tried to snuggle closer to Geddoe, resting his cheek on the firm shoulder and failing to stifle a yawn. Geddoe always gave him a run for his money...he should sleep like a rock tonight.  
  
Geddoe didn't answer him, of course. The man was lost in his own thoughts, as alert as ever and the usual worried look about his countenance.  
  
"Got nothing to say to me?" Ace said, desperately inviting a response. "I sometimes forget how easily you become bored."  
  
No reply.  
  
Angry and hurt, Ace scowled and turned away from Geddoe, selfishly pulling the blankets over himself and hugging them to his chin.  
  
The captain fought back a sudden shiver at the raising hairs that crawled along his naked leg, now exposed to the chilly night air. Ace demanded that the windows remain open even in the late autumn, saying that he loved the heat of a warm body against him. He'd only made the mistake of saying that once, though. Geddoe hated to be talked to that way--or maybe he liked it and it just made him uncomfortable.  
  
Geddoe turned his head slightly to look at the dejected form lying next to him. He hadn't meant anything negative by his silence; it was just what he always did. One of the main reasons he liked Ace so much was that he was usually understanding of his distant nature.  
  
No, didn't like.  
  
Loved.  
  
Geddoe turned onto his side, facing Ace's back. He wanted to say the words; he wanted to make his feelings known. He just couldn't express himself that way; didn't Ace understand?  
  
Yes, he did. And that's why Geddoe loved him so much.  
  
A timid hand came to rest lightly on Ace's shoulder. It didn't linger, but after just the gentlest of touches, it took hold of the blanket and tried to pull it back.  
  
Ace clung to the covers, unyielding.  
  
Geddoe knew that Ace was no match for his strength. Any other man might have spoken with a soft tongue, coaxed his lover back into his arms. Geddoe wasn't any other man; he grasped the edge of the blankets and ripped them away.  
  
Ace let out a cry of protest as Geddoe forcefully turned him over, then climbed on top of him. The captain's body reached out to the one below, and Ace was powerless against the strength of it. When Geddoe began to touch him within, although it felt as incredible as any other time, Ace wanted to shove him away.  
  
Geddoe was pressed against him everywhere, more to hide his face than because he craved intimate contact. He knew that when he had sex with Ace--when they made love--his face would express more than words could ever... And he kept that concealed, as he did all his emotions.  
  
So impassioned was he, that Geddoe almost missed the muted cry coming from his partner. He didn't want to hurt Ace. He stopped almost immediately, arching his back to look into his lover's eyes.  
  
Ace looked pained. "Why?" he whispered, almost to himself. "Why won't you let me look at you?" His hand moved to Geddoe's cheek, just below the eye patch that the captain refused to remove, even in bed.  
  
Geddoe turned his head to the side, so that his good eye was facing away from Ace. As much could be read in his eye as on his face. He had to hold back. ...But why?  
  
The mood suddenly ruined, Geddoe pulled away and moved back to his own side of the bed. He faced away from his lover, not bothering to cover up. But he turned his head away until it was almost in his pillow, so his lover wouldn't see the wetness on his cheek.  
  
As expected, arms slipped around his waist from behind, and Ace's warm kisses spilled across the broad expanse of his back in forgiveness. With deft, battle-worn hands that were surprisingly soft, Ace touched Geddoe's chest in tender massage, as soothing to his own heart as to Geddoe's body. Before long he had fallen back to sleep.  
  
Geddoe knew that he'd have a hard time waking him in the morning; Ace seemed to sleep so heavily after their games. But Geddoe was always alert, four hours being more than enough sleep when his adrenaline was raised by the smell of the battlefield. He wished he could fall into slumber just as easily, to forget his troubles and give up his burdens, even for just a few hours. Why couldn't he be as understanding of his lover as Ace was of him?  
  
With pounding heart and trembling hands, the captain lifted the eye patch from his head, letting it fall to the floor. He let out a great, shuddering sob as he gave up something of himself.  
  
In the morning, he would awaken first and cover his face before his partner was any wiser. But tonight, he'd taken a giant step across the bridge of communication. Though he might never be able to verbally say the words, with this one impossible act, without opening his mouth, he knew that he'd said "I love you". 


End file.
